Last Hope
by Kuroneko6
Summary: No thanks to Masquerade, Dan is left in hospital with Shun to watch him. Very short and part of a challenge on deviantart. Rated T just in case


Who knew Bakugan battles could end like this? No thanks to Masquerade, I'm here in the hospital, and the worst part is; I can't remember what happened. The last thing I can remember is activating Drago's gatecard and it's black after that. I don't even know if Drago won or not. I hope he did.

Lying on the hospital beds are not all cracked up as they say it is. There's an oxygen mask over my mouth, I can't talk, my eyes are half open and I can't move 'because it's too painful. The only one by my bed was mister hotshot himself Shun. I tried to smile, but that didn't work.

I'm actually surprised that it's just Shun. Where's everyone else? "They don't know yet. You've only been here an hour." Why did it have to be me? Oh wait, what about Drago? "Drago's fine. Here." In his hand was the small red ball of Drago. Well that was a relief. I was worried Masquerade sent him to the doom dimension.

"It's good to see you're alive. That last attack Masquerade ordered was aimed at you, not me." So that's what happened. No wonder why it all went black. It was Hydranoid.

"Either way, Masquerade is targeting every brawler he can find. No one is safe, and if this is what he's planned, it's only going to get worse." Man I hate that creep. What's he got against brawlers anyway? Wow I'm getting dizzy. Must have hit my head pretty hard.

Drago jumped onto the small moveable table. "Masquerade was quite happy when you collapsed. Hydraniod on the other hand wasn't. For a Bakugan to attack a human is very uncommon, and Hydraniod didn't stand for it. Combining our abilities we dispelled the arena." Well that's a relief. For once the bad guy was on our side.

"I found you soon after. There was some serious injury, but you'll recover. We were worried you'd never wake up." From my partly closed eyes I could tell Shun was trying his best not to cry. I would too. Shun's mom has been in a coma for a few months now. But I've only been out for an hour, so it's not that bad.

I wanted to ask where everyone else was, and if they'd come, but Shun just shook his head. "I told you they don't know and its better that way." I shook my head slightly. I really needed to see them. They had to know this will happen if Masquerade gets his hands on them. "Dan you need to rest." He grabbed my head and held it still. "They don't know for the very same reason…Sorry but…I lied. I didn't want to tell you, but you're being stubborn like always."

"Shuuun, that's not a good idea" warned Drago. But what's there to be worried about anyway. What happened? I began to panic, causing the heart monitor to beep ferociously.

"Calm down! You're giving yourself a heart attack!" How can I calm down when my friends could be in serious danger? Doctors came in, did some stuff with the monitors and injected something in me. "What did you do?" Shun demanded. I'd like to know that too.

"Don't worry. It's just a simple dose of morphine. With his condition, he'll be knocked out for a while." The doctors left with Shun in a fury. I moved my hand the best I could, which was only an inch to the bars on the bed.

"I know, I know, it's just…everyone else has already been targeted and in the same condition as you. You've actually been out for a few weeks. The others are awake but like you…I guess I'm next." I could feel the morphine kicking in. I felt so tired, sleep drawing me closer.

I shifted my eyes to look at Drago, silently telling him to go with Shun. I knew Shun wanted revenge, and he won't stop until he does. "Don't worry Dan, Masquerade will be taken down." Shun held out his hand to Drago and that was the last thing I saw.

Shun…You're our last hope.

**Yea something completely different. On deviantart, I'm now a member of Fireandwind's ShunxDan group (see profile for link to my deviantart to get to their group). In this one they're just friends but there will be more lovey ones some time down the road. Oh came up with this when I was in hospital**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything but the plot**


End file.
